I always forgive you
by lexx737
Summary: Harry forces Ron and Hermione to talk after Ron returns.


Okay so I know the grammar and spelling might not be the best i suck at it, I'm doing this for the sake of writing the story down so there is no need to comment and say my grammar and such isn't good, i know. Hope you enjoy.

***I don't own any characters or anything like that***

* * *

><p>Ron came back a couple days ago, but Hermione still couldn't bring herself to talk to him, let alone look at him in the eye. It's not that she didn't want to, she did. Desperately. But she was too stubborn to give him the satisfaction of being welcomed back with open arms. For the last two days she had been keeping to herself mostly, except for when she'd talked Harry and right in front of Ron making him even more frustrated, simply to torture him a little.<p>

Right now she was outside keeping guard, a task she was happy no longer included wearing that dreadful locket. She was only outside maybe an hour before she heard crunching of leaves and sticks underneath the feet of someone approaching her from the direction of the tent. She was praying it wasn't Ron when Harry plopped down next to her. She knew what he was going to sat and she refused to look at him, even as he stared at her. " You still mad at him?" Hermione finally gave him a quick glance before picking up a dead leaf from the ground and started to pick it apart slowly. " I'm always mad at him." She said talking more to the leaf than Harry.

" It's killing him you know. You not speaking to him."

" Well he should of thought about that before he left us." Hermione shot him a quick glare before realizing that he wasn't the one she was angry with and he was just trying to help.

" I know, and I also understand how much it killed you when he left. I missed him more than a man should miss another man. I also know that you missed him more, which is something I can't even imagine. But I also understand why he left."

" Because he's an arse?" Hermione mumbled below her breathe and received a laugh from Harry.

" No. That locket was telling him he's insecurities were true over and over again. When he destroyed the locket it tried to to defend itself by bring to life his fears. He'd probably die of embarrassment if he knew I'm about to tell you, but I think that you need to hear it." Harry let out a sigh before he continued, while Hermione picked up a new leaf and started to pick apart. " His main insecurities involve you. In his mind there is no way you could love him like he loves you, especially when, in his mind, you could have me, the infamous 'Chosen One'." Finally Hermione looked at him. " I know, it's ridiculous, but it's how he felt. Every time he watched me and you simply talking the locket made it seem like we were so much more and that we would be much happier with him gone. I know it was crazy but it is how he felt." Hermione looked at him again softly. " Please just talk to him. Please." Hermione didn't answer. She just gave him one more look before standing and slowly heading towards the tent where Ron was sleeping, while Harry moved a few more feet away from the tent to give them more privacy.

As soon as Ron realized it was Hermione not Harry who had entered the tent, he bolted upright in the bed and looked at her with sad but hopeful eyes. Hermione didn't dare to look at him until she was leaning on the back of the couch across from he's bunk.

" Hi." Ron whispered hopefully.

" Hi." There was a few moments of silence before Hermione dared to continue. " Do you know what it was like with you gone?" Ron knew he wasn't meant to answer but to just keep listening. " The three of us have always been a family. Since the first year we met and you... you just left us. You left me. I had no idea if you were okay, if you were safe. Do you know what that was like for me? We are a family dammit and you just don't walk out on family!" Hermione was close to yelling and crying at this point. Ron who was examining his pajamas during her speech dared to look at her.

" I know. I...I don't even know where to begin to tell you how sorry I am, and how much regret that night. I just... I don't know how to even explain how I felt or why... I just I don't know...-"

" Stop. I know what the locket did to you and know that it was what made you say and do the things you did but it doesn't make it hurt less. But I shouldn't of been shutting you out like this." Hermione got up and walked over to where he was in his bunk and sat down next to him.

" We friends again?" He looked at her hopeful, and then she took his hand in her and put her head on his shoulder.

" You should know by now that no matter how mad at you I get, I always forgive you."

Neither said spoke for awhile they just sat there and held hands enjoying eachothers company for the first time in weeks.


End file.
